Windshield cleaning fluid is a convenient means of maintaining the visibility through the windshield at a level necessary for the safe operation of an automobile. Typically, windshield cleaning fluid is sold at gas stations, convenience markets, automotive supply stores and discount stores. And, typically, is sold in disposable one-gallon plastic jugs. Windshield cleaning fluid can also be sold as a concentrate to be mixed with the appropriate amount of water by the end user. This results in increased costs in terms of packaging and shipping. In addition, the consumer is faced with the problems associated with handling, storing and disposing of the plastic jug, and the jugs, when empty, contribute to the solid waste stream. Additionally, unused fluid remaining in discarded jugs is a potential environmental contaminant.
There are fluid handling systems known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,920 issued to R. M. Sutphen discloses a fluid dispensing vending device. Sutphen's device is a coin-activated electro-magnetically and electro-mechanically operated beverage dispenser. Sutphen's device dispenses fluid from a reservoir. During operation, fluid is discharged, first, into a measuring device and then into a consumer's beverage receptacle. Flow of fluid between the primary reservoir and the measuring device is controlled by upper and lower valve members carried by a single valve rod. As a result, during the actuation of the valve rod, there is a moment in which both valves are open. As a result the primary chamber, or reservoir is temporarily not isolated from the outlet tube.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404 issued to Dyer on Jun. 20, 1995, discloses a gravity feed fluid dispensing system. And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,405 issued to Harris, et al. on Oct. 1, 1996, discloses a flow control system and method.
What is missing from the art is a coin-operated fluid dispensing device, for dispensing a fluid such as windshield cleaning fluid, that is crank operated and that has a primary reservoir, a measuring reservoir and a dispensing house and valves that are configured such that the primary reservoir can be isolated from the dispensing hose at all times.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a windshield cleaning fluid dispenser that is coin operated. A further object of the present invention is to provide such a coin operated windshield cleaning fluid dispenser that has a primary reservoir and a measuring reservoir such that fluid is dispensed to the consumer from the measuring reservoir through a dispensing tube, in which fluid flow between the primary reservoir and the measuring reservoir is controlled by first and second valves that are operated such that the primary reservoir is always isolated from the dispensing tube.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.